


I fell into your open arms (I didn't stand a chance)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 2: I Only Want To Be With You [Dusty Springfield]❀ ❀ ❀Blaine's smiling, just gazing at him with those warm amber eyes. Kurt feels as though he's sitting beside a warm fire.Despite this, Kurt can feel his cheeks warm as he grows self-conscious and can't help but ask, “What?”Blaine just smiles wider, kissing Kurt's cheek, “You're my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I fell into your open arms (I didn't stand a chance)

Cuddling with Blaine, Kurt decides, will never grow old. With Blaine's arm draped across his shoulders and his head pressing into Blaine's neck, Kurt feels safer than he thinks he's ever felt before.

For so long, Kurt has felt as though he would never find someone who loves him for _him_.

_But now-_

Blaine shifts his head back to look at him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple after he too glances up.

Blaine's smiling, just gazing at him with those warm amber eyes. Kurt feels as though he's sitting beside a warm fire.

Despite this, Kurt can feel his cheeks warm as he grows self-conscious and can't help but ask, “What?”

Blaine just smiles wider, kissing Kurt's cheek, “You're my boyfriend.”

Kurt laughs, surprised by the comment, “And you're mine.”

With an otherworldly gentleness, Blaine tugs Kurt into his lap, brushing his bangs out of the way and resting a hand on Kurt's cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” Blaine's voice is filled with awe and Kurt can feel his cheeks warming at the question. He lets out a breath of air through parted lips and closes his eyes, tilting forward and resting with both arms around Blaine's chest, straddling Blaine's lap. It's intimate and Kurt’s heart aches with overflowing affection. He nuzzles his nose into Blaine's neck but Blaine startles, causing Kurt to flinch back, suddenly worried he'd done something wrong.

“You're so cold!” Blaine exclaims, his eyes growing worried, “Hold on a second.”

He pauses to shift Kurt from his lap and Kurt watches, confused, as he makes his way across the room, retrieving something from his closet.

_Oh._ It's his Dalton hoodie, Kurt realizes, as Blaine drops it down onto the bed.

Kurt's eyes widen; Blaine _knows_ these kinds of things are a big deal to him, “I can wear it?”

“Of course you can!” Blaine responds without hesitation, pulling the covers of the bed down and waiting for Kurt to pull the hoodie over his head.

And _oh_ , Kurt can smell Blaine on it, all boy, woodsy, summery, and warm. He feels at home.

Blaine opens his arms up — lying flat on the bed — and Kurt wastes no time, falling onto him gratefully and curling up so his ear is pressed to Blaine's chest, right above his heart. Sighing softly, Blaine’s hand shifts to Kurt's hair, running gentle fingers through the strands, as he entangles their legs in an effort to warm Kurt's cold feet.

The fabric of the hoodie on his skin is so soft and Blaine's hand is so warm on his back. Their legs, tangled beneath the covers, feel as connected as puzzle pieces. Here, wrapped up in Blaine's hoodie and held in Blaine’s arms, Kurt finally lets himself relax. He finally lets himself be vulnerable and present and _here_.


End file.
